S'aimer En Secret
by Kiara Lucius Malfoy
Summary: Harry fête ses 16 ans et fait un voeu.Sera t'il réalisé?Cette dernière année,sera t'elle différente pour lui?Des Situations jusqu'a présent jamais vécues!-Slash-LM/HP-MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Lucius

**Résumé :** Harry fête ses 16 ans et fait un t'il réalisé?Cette dernière année,sera t'elle différente pour lui?Des Situations jusqu'a présent jamais vécues!Découvrira t'il les secrets de ses amis?

**Rating :** M

**Bêtacorrectrice : **GunWiHarPoTwi ( Merci à elle )**  
**

**PS:** c'est une traduction Espagnol-Français c'est une fic de **_Lis Snape "Amarse en secreto"_**

Chapitre 1 : La fine frontière entre le désir et le besoin.

Mon réveil retentit. J'étends ma main jusqu'à ma commode et le cherche à tâtons, puis l'arrête d'un seul coup une fois trouvé.

Je frotte mes yeux encore dans les limbes du sommeil et ouvre mes paupières qui sont entourées par des cernes, probablement parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je place doucement mes lunettes sur mon nez pour pouvoir distinguer les objets autour de moi, parce que jusqu'à présent tout n'est qu'ombre et lumière.

Pourtant même fatigué je suis heureux. Aujourd'hui, les cours reprennent à Poudlard, l'unique endroit que je considère comme ma maison, enfin jusqu'à cet été qui fut le premier que j'ai passé avec Sirius à Grimmauld Place. Un merveilleux été où j'ai pu profiter de la tranquillité, des couchers de soleil et d'un ciel bleu magnifique sans avoir à rendre de comptes à personne sur mes journées.

Mon oncle et ma tante ont été heureux quand j'ai quitté Privet Drive pour de bon en Juin, revenant de l'école. Mais moi j'étais encore plus heureux, je n'avais plus à les revoir et ça remplissait mon cœur de joie. J'ai l'impression que cette année tout va changer, elle sera parfaite.

Quand j'ai fêté mon anniversaire, ça fait un mois maintenant, j'ai voulu que cette année soit différente, faire face à des situations jamais vécues, j'ai voulu sentir et découvrir de nouvelles sensations, c'est ce qui avait de plus important.

**Flash-back** : un mois auparavant:

-Allez Harry ! Tu dois faire un vœu - Cria Sirius surexcité.

-Oui, vite, vite- ajouta Hermione à ses côtés.

-Allez, dépêches toi, sinon la cire va fondre...-s'exclama Ron, probablement désireux de goûter le délicieux gâteau.

J'ai regardé la pâtisserie et compté à nouveau les bougies qui le décoraient...16 " Je suis majeur ".J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentré et mes pensées ont fait le reste. "Je veux aimer et être aimé, rien d'autre, Juste être heureux". Et j'ai soufflé.

J'ai éteins toutes les flammes une seule fois sous les applaudissements puis je suis retourné à la réalité.

Autour, Ginny et Ron se battaient pour la meilleure tranche de gâteau, Hermione les grondait pour leur gaminerie, les jumeaux lançaient des roquettes à l'intérieur de la maison sous les reproches de leur père, Sirius me regardait avec un visage emplit de bonheur et me prit alors contre lui, Molly m'étouffa contre elle pour me féliciter et Remus souriait en contemplant la scène...

Ils étaient tous autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ce vœu, mais la vérité c'est que je le désirais depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un de spécial, mais c'était juste maintenant que mon esprit s'en était rendu compte.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je tourne la tête et observe le lit à ma gauche. Ron dort encore. C'était étrange de ne pas le voir tous les soirs dans le lit à côté, comme à Poudlard et je crois que pour lui c'était la même chose, je l'ai dit à Sirius à maintes et maintes reprises mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester seul à la maison. Mais en fin de compte il a compris –Bien sûr grâce à Remus qui a pris mon partie- que j'avais également le droit de passer quelques jours avec mes amis puisque il m'avait déjà eu un mois à la maison.

Donc j'ai passé une quinzaine de jour au terrier avec les Weasley.

Je me lève enfin, pour prendre une douche rapide et puis j'irais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Après quelques pas vers la salle d'eau, je tombe au sol en me tordant de douleur. Ma cicatrice me brûle, je la presse de ma main, un geste bien futile pour soulager une telle souffrance. Je sens aussi une pression sur ma poitrine m'empêchant de respirer normalement. La douleur augmente et elle devient insupportable.

-Ahhhhhggggghhhhhh ! -je cris couché sur le sol.

-Harry, Harry ! -C'est Ron il me porte et m'étend sur mon lit.

"Bientôt, très bientôt,"- Dit une voix froide en Fourchelangue à l'intérieur de ma tête. Enfin la douleur cesse, ma cicatrice ne me lance plus et ma respiration saccadée reviens à la normal. Ron est à mes côtés et à son visage je devine que je lui ai fait une peur bleu.

-ça va vieux? - me questionne-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-Oui ça va, merci...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci?

Et je lui raconte.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive cet été, mais à chaque fois les symptômes sont différents. Il y a quelques jours, quand Ron est venue me chercher à Grimmauld Place, j'ai eu une attaque similaire, seulement je ne sentais pas cette douleur dans la poitrine, ma cicatrice me brûlait juste, comme toujours. Et évidemment j'entendais sa voix. On sera amené à nous revoir Harry Potter Et rien de plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'arrive à me calmer et à essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je vais prendre ma douche- dit-je à Ron encore assit à côté de moi.

Et en quelques minutes, je me sens renaître. L'eau sur mon corps peut tout atteindre, les moindres recoins, elle me purifie, apaise la douleur en moi, même celle que je ne voie pas. Je suis bien dans ces moments-là, être en paix avec moi-même. Mais ces paroles me reviennent à l'esprit et un frisson d'horreur parcourt mon corps tout entier. Je sais que c'est prévu, si ça ne l'était pas il n'oserait envahir ma tête. Notre rencontre est pour bientôt, je le sens et je suis résigné, c'est ce que le destin nous réserve.

Bientôt, a-t-il déclaré. Oui, à la fin je me libérerais de ce fardeau, prêt ou pas...

Je marche dans l'escalier menant à la cuisine, ils sont déjà tous devant leur petit déjeuner, je ne suis pas surpris, parce que je suis vraiment arrivé tard. Ils me regardent préoccupés et je pense que Ron a dût leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, et c'est pire depuis la première étape. Je voudrais respirer sans avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi. Pourtant je les comprends mais j'aimerais profiter de quelques moments pour moi.

Je fini mon bol de lait, ramasse la vaisselle et sort prendre l'air. Le jardin est magnifique, recouvert de fleurs qui font ressortir le vert de l'herbe. Je vais près d'un saule pleureur et me cache entre les branches qui atteignent déjà le sol, me pose sur le tronc de l'arbre et commence à penser à la vie et à l'avenir. Je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir un, une fois confronté à Voldemort. Je reste un bon moment-là et je sais pourtant qu'ils sont à ma recherche. Mais maintenant j'ai envie d'être seul et de laisser mon imagination divaguer sans limite.

Je voudrais avoir une vie normale, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance jusqu'ici. Maintenant je dois faire face à la fin de tout, le plus puissant maléfique qui existe. J'ai peur, oui, je l'admets, mais pourtant je suis obligé d'y faire face même si je n'y suis pas prêt.

Je voudrais aussi avoir quelqu'un à mes côté qui me soutienne et me donne des conseils, pour m'aider à surmonter les jours où je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Si seulement il suffisait de rester au lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Je me rappel de mon vœu pour mon anniversaire...Je voudrais tellement qu'il se réalise! Je sais que Ron et Hermione parviendront à trouver la bonne personne, ils survivront à la bataille j'en suis sûr. Et je sais aussi qu'ils resteront à mes côtés, ils sont mes amis, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux plus, et je n'ai personne. Je suis seul et je ne sais pas si j'ai un avenir.

Je me lève finalement et revient dans la maison; Molly prend soin de tout préparer avant le voyage tout en nous grondant de ne pas avoir préparé nos malles plus tôt. Il ne reste plus que 2 heures avant le départ du Poudlard-Express et la maison est en chantier. Ne se souvenant plus où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois, Ron parcours le hall dans tous les sens pour retrouver sa baguette, Ginny, elle tourne en rond à la recherche d'une jupe pour impressionner je ne sais plus quel gars, Hermione, qui elle est arrivée la veille à déjà sa malle prête suivent les frères Weasley qui lance à tout va des regards désapprobateurs et moi... Moi je contemple seulement la scène allongé confortablement sur le canapé et parle boutique et nouveauté avec Fred et George.

-Mais je vais faire comment sans baguette - Dit Ron désespéré.

-Rom…-ça c'est Hermione- tu es un sorcier, utilise ta tête pour penser...

-Je dois retrouver ma baguette, je penserais après - Je crois qu'il n'est toujours pas bien réveillé.

-Oh s'il vous plaît!- fit Hermione désespérée- Accio Baguette de Ron!- Et la baguette apparu dans la paume de sa main-Tu vois? J'ai utilisé ma magie.

-Hermione… Pourquoi tu as fait ça? -intervient Fred.

-Oui, maintenant je n'y prends plus plaisir- ajouta George.

-En plus on n'avait pas mis une fausse baguette dans sa malle-Raconta Fred.

-Et il l'aurait probablement confondu avec la sienne, -rirent-t-ils en finissant ensemble

-J'aurais voulu le voir faire de la "magie" au cours de Métamorphose avec cette baguette, -insista George.

! Votre ineptie n'avait jamais été aussi remarquable jusqu'à aujourd'hui-dit Fred imitant parfaitement la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Nous avons alors tous rient sauf Ron à cause sa mauvaise foi légendaire.

-Trop c'est trop! Laissez votre frère en paix et vous -en nous pointant du doigt-Je veux toutes les malles à la porte.

Nous sommes arrivés en peu de temps à la station, grâce à Molly, qui continue à nous presser pour prendre le train. Il nous reste pourtant encore une demi-heure avant que le train express ne nous ramène à Poudlard. Fred et George nous ont enfin rejoints, mais je pense qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup, ils sont agités, semblant chercher une proie. Avec ces deux-là on ne sait jamais, vaut mieux rester loin d'eux. Donc, je place quelques mètres entre nous et regarde autour de moi.

J'entends des voix qui captent mon attention. Je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Juste à ma gauche, la personne que je déteste le plus au monde: Draco Malfoy, accompagné par son père. On ne pouvait pas faire pire. Deux blonds prétentieux, je ne sais pas si je déteste plus le père ou le fils.

Deux paires d'yeux se posent sur moi et je peux sentir de la rage, accompagné d'une grimace de mépris quand ils se posent ensuite sur les Weasley. Pour eux, un sang-mêlé comme moi et des traîtres à leur sang, comme les Weasley ne devraient pas se mélanger à des gens de leur classe, enfin mélanger n'est pas le mot juste, parce que nous n'entretenons aucunes relations, de toutes sortes soit-elle avec eux. Et oui, on ne peut pas avoir de relation avec des personnes que vous détestez à mort parce qu'ils sont partisans d'un mage noir ou qu'ils vous rendent la vie impossible en classe car ils ont été éduqués comme cela par leur père.

-Quelle chance nous avons, sinon Poudlard serait devenue une grotte, ou pire, un terrier, comme l'endroit où ils vivent, -dit à voix haute Lucius Malfoy avec une arrogance caractéristique.

-Oui, vous avez raison, père...Mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsque ceux-ci, -cracha t'il en nous regardant-, déciderons de faire des enfants...

-Calme toi, Draco, bientôt TOUT va changer -ajouta Lucius en clouant ses orbes grises dans les miennes et ma cicatrice commença à me lancer.

Je porte alors ma main à mon front et je vois qu'il a remarqué mon geste. Puis il me sourit avec malveillance et me salue d'une légère inclinaison de la tête. Quel homme peut être si fourbe. Enfin, nous avons réussis à monter dans le train et à trouver le compartiment des préfets. Ron et Hermione sont préfets donc je ne passerais pas le voyage avec eux. J'ai donc retrouvé Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny et nous sommes entrés dans un autre compartiment vide. Je m'assois à côté de la fenêtre et je le vois. Cet homme est inquiétant. Pendant que nous étions sur la plate-forme, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Et à ce que je vois, il ne va pas me lâcher avant notre départ.

Le train démarre, laissant derrière lui la plate-forme 9.3/4. Je contemple le paysage à travers la fenêtre. La journée est presque finie et maintenant le soleil commence à se coucher. J'admire les nuages, pensant à trouver quelqu'un qui remplira un vide, que j'aimerais et qui m'aimera en retour. Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça durent je crois que je vais devenir fou à force de penser à ça. Je commence à tomber dans le cliché d'un adolescent amoureux et je n'aime pas ça.

Un nuage prend alors une forme étrange et parvient à accaparer mon attention. Il s'apparente à un phénix, j'adore ces oiseaux. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un phénix non plus, il semble que... non, ce n'est pas possible...il semble qu'il ait les yeux gris. Par Merlin, c'est pire que ce que je pensais! Je pense maintenant à lui. Et je le déteste!

Après le dîner de bienvenue et le discours de Dumbledore, je monte dans mon dortoir, étant donné que les elfes ont bien fait leur travail je retrouve mon pyjama rouge plié sur mon lit. Tout est resté identique à l'année dernière et je suis rassurer de retrouver cette familiarité qui caractérise tellement Poudlard. Mais j'ai tellement peur, je ne dis rien à Ron et Hermione pour ne pas les déranger même si je crois que Hermione a remarqué quelque chose pendant le dîner. Je ne suis pas tranquille, plus les jours passent, plus je crois que je ne survivrais pas à la bataille face à Voldemort.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, colle ma tête à l'oreiller et laisse échapper quelques larmes, je me sens triste et faible. Je suis terrorisé, il y a trop de poids sur mes épaules, trop de responsabilités... Se confronter à un sorcier comme Voldemort ce n'est pas une chose facile et je le sais, j'ai l'ai vu ces dernières années. C'est pourquoi j'ai peur? Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à mes côtés pour me consoler quand je déprimerais tout serait différent.

Hermione et Ron me traitent comme un enfant en bas-âge, je leur aie pourtant dit plusieurs fois qu'ils ne devraient pas me suivre partout. Mais rien n'y fait. Cet été, à chaque fois qu'ils me suivaient, je disais à Ron que si je ne trouvais pas de copain ce serait de leur faute. Il avait boudé et avait ensuite continué à me suivre, il n'avait toujours pas digéré que son meilleur ami soit homosexuel. Quand il n'avait pas le courage de parler avec une fille parce qu'il était timide et Hermione aussi avec cette fois un garçon je les encourageai, parce que nous ne savions pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais rien n'y faisait, ils restaient avec leur timidité.

Je me souviens parfaitement d'un jour où ils m'ont vraiment pompé et où je leur aie clairement dit tout ce que pensais. Ils étaient surpris par le ton de ma voix qui n'était pas des plus sympathique, mais j'en n'avais assez qu'ils me collent.

**Flash-Back**

-Non, Harry, c'est dangereux - dit Hermione derrière moi.

-Allez... Il ne va rien m'arriver si je fais un petit tour en balai.

-On a promis à Dumbledore et Sirius - ajouta Ron, il sait que mon parrain est une de mes faiblesses

-Oh, s'il vous plaît... Le vieux citronné et Sirius sont devenues si ennuyeux au fil des années -je vois que mes paroles les ont surpris.

-Harry… Tu ne peux pas, arrête -hurla Ron en me voyant m'envoler.

-Non, Harry - insista alors Hermione.

-Ron, Hermione... Mes chers amis, pourquoi ne pas arrêter de vous mêler de mes affaires et de plutôt vous occupez de vos oignons? Tant pis pour vous si vous restez célibataires...

Et je les plantai là et me dirigea vers le ciel. Mon sentiment de liberté en ce moment est indescriptible. Je les vois parler, discuter, Hermione doit sûrement gronder Ron pour ne pas m'avoir convaincu. Et Ron lui baisse la tête et s'assoit par terre, je pense vraiment que ce garçon n'osera jamais la contredire il l'aime beaucoup trop. Ils ont déjà perdue assez de temps... Moi si je désirais quelqu'un, je lui dirais. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont pathétiques, mais je les aime quand même, le nier ne servirait à rien. Mais bon...Je fais quelques pirouettes et slalome rapidement entre les arbres. J'aime me sentir libre et pouvoir sentir le vent sur mon visage, il repousse toutes les mauvaises pensées et mes fantômes. Après un certain temps, je décide de retourner sur la terre ferme, ils ont déjà assez angoissés. Ils ne me disent rien et je rejoints mon lit.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Mes yeux ont cessés de pleurer et je me sens déjà mieux. Je songe à ce souvenir et décide de ne jamais faire la même chose. Je suis timide, certes et j'exprime difficilement mes sentiments mais je ne veux pas avoir de remords si une opportunité se présente. En plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste et je veux donc en profiter un maximum.

L'unique inconvénient c'est que personne ne me plaît, bon, quelqu'un peut peut-être me plaire. Comme Seamus cette année il est vraiment mignon enfin plus que l'année passée, si c'est possible... Ou Draco-fils-à-papa-et-futur-Mangemort-Malfoy, je dois quand même le reconnaître, il est beau. Mais il n'est que ça, je n'aimerais pas avoir une relation avec lui, avec aucun Malfoy d'ailleurs. Avec ses cheveux, ses vêtements, son visage, un dieu vivent entre les hommes. Il le doit sûrement à son père. Oui, Lucius est vraiment un bon parti : Grand, élégant, avec de l'expérience, magnifique malgré son âge, avec ses cheveux blonds sauvages et ses deux perles grises...

"Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose, je commence à délirer". Mais je dois reconnaître que ce Malfoy-là s'adapte parfaitement à mon profil d'homme idéal. Dommage que je sois Harry Potter, son pire ennemis.

Je me lève, écarte les draps et me mets au lit enfin disposé à dormir, je suis vidé. Ça a été une longue journée, mais finalement je vais pouvoir dormir. Le voyage en train était vraiment très long, sûrement parce que je voyais toujours une étincelle grise n'importe où et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Je me suis rappelé toutes les fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant ces six dernières années, spécialement la nuit sur la tombe des Riddle, c'est là que j'ai pu confirmer son alliance à Voldemort. Il portait une longue tunique noire et son masque de mangemort, mais j'ai pu facilement le reconnaître grâce à ses yeux. Je ne veux plus penser à ça...Je ne veux pas me rappelé.

Je me retourne, le visage face au plafond et j'arrive à voir les étoiles et la lune à travers la fenêtre. Une magnifique nuit, idéale pour sortir se promener, mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis à plat, peut-être demain si j'arrive à leur échapper. Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que je dors mal ou que je me réveille en sursaut après des cauchemars. Je désire seulement dormir quelques heures d'affilées. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la lune et ferme finalement les yeux. C'est le silence total.

**_Rêve_**

_-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me vaincre..._

_-Si, je peux et je gagnerais...Tu paieras pour tous ces morts._

_-Hahahahaha -j'entends son rire machiavélique-tes parents... Tu les reverras bientôt, je te le promets..._

_-Ce ne sera pas moi le perdant!_

_-Mon cher Potter...-commence-t-il à me dire et avec étonnement je vois ses yeux changer de couleur, ils abandonnent le rouge et deviennent gris - Je t'aurais._

_-Noooooooonnn! -je me réveille sous mon crie._

**_Fin du Rêve_**

Je ne peux plus arrêter de penser à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai passé toute ma journée à penser à ses yeux. Ça a commencé depuis que je l'ai croisé à la station avec Draco. J'ai pu sentir qu'il me transperçait du regard, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Mais ce rêve...était différent. Au début c'était Voldemort mais tout de suite après...c'était lui. Je crois que Snape à raison, ça n'arriverais pas si je fermais mon esprit...Malédiction, je ne peux pas y crois!C'est comme s'il avait pris possession de moi, je ne peux plus arrêter de penser à lui. Et maintenant ça devient une obsession. Ce qui ne me permet plus d'être tranquille, c'était le ton de SA voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Voldemort, ce n'était pas les yeux de Voldemort à la fin...

C'était Lucius, c'était ses yeux et sa voix.

_Pov Lucius_

Il doit être à moi, à MOI! Je dois penser à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Déjà que je ne résiste plus, chaque nuit je rêve de lui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, seulement c'est devenu une obsession. J'ai besoin de le posséder, ainsi je calmerais le volcan que j'ai dans le corps. Je ne sais plus à quel moment j'ai commencé à penser à lui, peut-être la première fois que je l'ai vu...Ses yeux. C'est la chose qui a attiré mon attention. Oui, je voulais connaître le morveux qui avait battu le Seigneur Noir et je me suis approché pour voir son visage et alors... j'ai pu admirer ses yeux. Des yeux verts comme des émeraudes resplendissantes, il m'avait presque tué après avoir croisé mon regard. Ils m'avaient hypnotisés, je n'ai plus été le même depuis ce jour.

Six années sont passées et je l'ai toujours dans la tête. La première nuit ou j'ai rêvé de lui, on se connaissait et nous commencions à parler mais nous avons terminés avec des paroles emplient de haine, puisque tous les deux nous sommes dans des camps opposés. Tout de suite après les rêves ont changés, on n'échangeait pas seulement des mots mais des regards chargés en érotisme et de sensualités. Et maintenant...chaque nuit il se glisse dans mon sommeil et j'imagine des choses qui me provoquent quelques érections terribles le matin. Je rêve de lui dans mon lit, au-dessous de moi, je le fais mien et puis finalement je l'abandonne parce que le volcan en moi s'est éteint. Et je pars satisfait, il reste là, seul...C'est ma vengeance pour toutes ces années de souffrance en silence, des années perdues en pensant à lui.

Oui je l'aurai ma vengeance. Et plus tôt qu'il ne le croit.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Des Diamants

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Lucius (Et d'autres)

**Résumé :** Harry fête ses 16 ans et fait un t'il réalisé?Cette dernière année,sera t'elle différente pour lui?Des Situations jusqu'a présent jamais vécues!Découvrira t'il les secrets de ses amis?

**Rating :** M

**Bêtacorrectrice : **GunWiHarPoTwi ( Merci à elle )**  
**

**PS:** c'est une traduction Espagnol-Français c'est une fic de **_Lis Snape "Amarse en secreto"_**

_**Je tenais à remercier les premiers: **_

_** Reviewteurs**_: adenoide,,stormtrooper2,GunWiHarPoTwi,Lassa-Liam et MyFairLadyRose.

**_ Followerteur:_** AdenMalfoy,Ekphrasys,Elfia;Ellana5154,Kaizokou Emerald Hime,LEEZA W,MyFairLadyRose,P'tit Princess,Sabou,Subaru251,Tsukkina,annegaellelirot, bambou03,Kami-chan97,loloyo,luna900,lyra phoenix snape riddle,melana76,onarluca,saranya1555,seiika,stormt rooper2,ysialyse et yuseiko-chan

**_ Favoriteurs:_ **AdenMalfoy,kiki2105,kyoko-dodo,lyra phoenix snape riddle et saranya1555

**_MERCI!_**

**Infos : **

-Je n'est pas vraiment de rythme de publication,mais tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne suis pas la semaine et que jamais (plutôt mourir) n'abandonnerais cette traduction.

-Cette fics comporte 15 chapitres et est terminée.

-Je suis d'accord avec MyFairLadyRose,il n'y a pas assez de fic sur Harry et Lucius .

Chapitre 2 : Des diamants

Les premières semaines sont passés tellement vite, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, nous sommes déjà au milieu de novembre et maintenant nous croulons sous le travail car nous sommes dans les derniers semaines de cours. Les professeurs nous donnent plus de travail à faire et entre mes entraînements de Quidditch et les cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape... je ne les supporte déjà plus. Ils sont nombreux, j'ai le corps endolori, je suis recouvert de bleus et des contusions qui sont lentes à cicatriser; les entraînements spéciaux pour lutter contre Voldemort sont à chaque fois plus durs. Sirius me donne des cours de duel avec Remus qui lui se spécialise dans les arts obscurs, toujours sous la supervision du froid Professeur de Potions. C'est lui qui perfectionne ma technique et m'apprend des sortilèges de magie noirs qu'il a appris pendant les années qu'il a passé en tant que Mangemort et espion. Il semble que je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper à cet homme dans ma vie.

Pendant nos cours, Snape m'a répété plusieurs fois de fermer mon esprit, mais les entraînements m'ont tellement fatigué que même ça je n'y arrive plus. Je sais que c'est mauvais pour moi car ça permet à Voldemort d'accéder plus facilement à mes pensées, mais pour le moment c'est la chose qui me préoccupe le moins. Je ne suis pas descendu dîner et le pire c'est que j'ai faim. Mais je n'ai plus de force pour rien. Demain, Hermione va sûrement me réprimander pour un certain nombre de choses, mais mes projets pour maintenant ne se résument qu'à un lit et qu'importe le reste.

Je ferme les yeux, j'essaie de ne penser à rien, de vider mon esprit, comme Snape me l'a recommandé ou plutôt ordonné, mais je n'y arrive pas .Mes pensées me trahissent je pense à lui. Toujours lui...il semble que je ne peux pas le garder plus de 5 minutes éloigné de mes pensées. Enfin c'est normal si on considère, que Draco Malfoy me suit. En classe, dans la grande salle, dans les couloirs... Mais j'ai quand même du bol, il a arrêté de me harceler-un peu- et ne m'insulte plus, moi et mes amis, lorsque l'on se croise. Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose, mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais devoir faire ma petite enquête, ce n'est pas normal d'agir comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Je suis obsédé par les Malfoy. La journée, je ne cesse de penser au fils et la nuit... la nuit c'est encore pire. C'est inévitable, je rêve de lui...Son visage, c'est cheveux, son arrogance... Tout est parfait chez Lucius, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à lui de cette façon. Par Merlin, je devrais le détester! Et je ne sais pourquoi il me plaît tellement, il me méprise, me répugne, me déteste... mais je tombe amoureux de lui.

Le lendemain, mon humeur ne s'est pas améliorée. Je me lève sans un mot pour personne, c'est à peine si je les regarde. Je me lave, m'habille et descends avec eux dans la grande salle. Hermione est devant son petit-déjeuner, elle me donne quelques recommandations sur ce que je devrais faire, c'est-à-dire, rien de ce que je ne fais dernièrement. Elle me sermonne en me disant que de prendre soin de moi, de manger plus, d'étudier, de travailler... Ce qu'elle me dit depuis un mois et demi en somme. Je pense qu'elle et Ginny commencent à remarquer que quelque chose me préoccupe, mais elles ne disent rien et prennent soin de moi. Les garçons font la même chose, mais ils ne sont pas très doués. Parfois Ron et Dean me demandent des choses sur le Quidditch, s'ils parviennent -bien sûr- à s'accaparer de mon attention, Neville, lui, me parle d'herbologie, Ginny me raconte sa vie sociale trépidante... Et ils me suivent toute la journée. Tout ce que je veux c'est de la liberté! Cette liberté qui me manque cruellement.

Ces derniers jours, je ne les écoute plus, je fais semblant, mais je suis dans un monde parallèle, solitaire. Je pense encore et toujours à la même chose, je suis dans les nuages et je ne fais pas attention aux choses, n'y même aux gens. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai appris en classe ce matin, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mangé il y a quelques heures. Je suis une vulgaire imitation de ce que j'étais il y a quelques mois ou de ce que j'ai été dans ma vie. Je ne m'intéresse plus à rien, je n'ai plus aucune motivation, je commence à devenir antisociale, car je préfère la solitude à la compagnie de mes amis, mon caractère, lui aussi change... J'ai essayé d'y remédier, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive plus à redevenir comme l'ancien moi.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses?-cria mon parrain-. Tu étais meilleur cet été!

-Rien, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je suis fatigué…-protestai-je

-Oui, aujourd'hui, hier aussi et avant-hier? Tu es tous les jours fatigué. Tu pourrais te concentrer pour une fois.

-Ou…Oui, je vais essayer-je réponds tout penaud.

-Très bien, alors défend-toi. Desmaius!

-Protego!-le charme est si fort qu'il me fait reculer.

-Expelliarmus!

-Impedimenta! -j'ai juste le temps de l'arrêter avant de tomber.

-Harry! –dit-il inquiet. -Par merlin, Harry! Ce sont des sorts simples -ajouta-t-il cette fois en criant

-Je…Je sais...mais…je veux pas que...

-Quoi, Harry?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sirius, Je suis fatigué.

-Tu ne peux pas être fatigué? Cet été on s'entraînai heures d'affilées et maintenant...Jamais tu n'avais dit que tu étais fatigué! -s'exclame-t-il quand il me vit ré-ouvrir la bouche.

-J'…j'ai...

-Quoi?...Quoi? QUOI?

Je crois qu'il est désespéré et ce n'est pas pour rien. Nous ne nous entraînons que depuis une heure, je suis déjà vidé et je ne suis même pas concentré, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Tout me fait penser à lui, TOUT! Je suis encore assis par terre, je me lève et m'assois sur une chaise. Sirius, lui, tourne en rond dans la salle de duel, tandis que moi je médis à voix haute. Il commence vraiment à ressembler à Snape. Par Merlin, c'est à chaque fois pire.

-Sirius... Sirius -je cris après lui.

-QUOI!? -maintenant il n'est plus désespéré, mais en colère -Harry...on ne fait pas ça pour passer le temps, ou parce que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire. Tu t'entraînes pour lutter contre...

-Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire et qui je dois combattre! Tu n'as pas à me le répéter à longueur de journée! -je n'en peux plus, il faut que je vide mon sac- J'en ai déjà assez des cauchemars et de ma cicatrice alors maintenant tu me laisse parler! -Je le vois blanchir.

-Des cauchemars? Mais est-ce que tu fais au moins quelques choses pour les arrêter? Si Snape sait le...

-J'en ai rien à faire si "Le bâtard graisseux", sait le faire ou pas, il passe sa journée à faire de ma vie un enfer! -je suis complètement hystérique.-

-Oh, Super, maintenant un enfant va commencer à nous insulter nous...

-**OUI!** -je le coupe- **JE SUIS FATIGUE DE VOS INTERVENTIONS DANS MA VIE ET DE VOS SERMONS! JE SUIS FATIGUE DE VOTRE** **CONTRÔLE SUR MOI** **ET JE VEUX UNE VIE NORMALE ! JE SUIS FATIGUE DE TOUT!** -je commence à laisser échapper quelques larmes- **JE VEUX VIVRE EN PAIX...TU** **COMPRENDS SIRIUS? TU COMPRENDS?** - de là où je suis, je le vois reculer et me regarder avec un visage paniqué, je ne me rebelle jamais d'habitude, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vie.

Il est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il me regarde comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas, ouvre et puis referme sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je ramasse ma baguette, la cape que je portais quand je suis arrivé et sors, le laissant toujours aussi surpris.

Je marche en direction de la tour des Gryffondors avec rage. Déclenchant quelques regards perplexes d'étudiants mais je m'en fous, même lorsque je suis rentré en collision avec un Poufsouffle -je l'ai reconnu grâce aux couleurs de son écharpe jaune et noir- et quand j'ai fait tomber son échappe, je ne me suis pas arrêté, j'ai continué mon chemin comme si rien n'était. Je ne me soucis plus de ce qui se passe autour de moi et ni aux autres, je veux juste penser à moi. Être égoïste pour une fois dans ma vie. Je ne veux me soucier de personne en particulier, juste être heureux. J'en ai le droit, non?

J'arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame lui souffle le mot de passe et franchis le seuil de la salle commune. A l'intérieur, plusieurs étudiants, toutes années confondues se tournent vers moi, surpris. Je sais qu'ils font courir des rumeurs, qu'ils parlent dans mon dos, certains affirme que je ne vaincrais jamais Voldemort et d'autres croient que je suis trop égocentrique pour les côtoyer. A chacun son opinion mais ils gardent toujours le sourire, ils ont leur motif: Le Quiddich, leur ambition futur, le travail fourni en cours... peu m'importe de toute façon. Je gravis donc, les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre et n'écoute pas ce que Neville me hurle, ni les discutions de Hermione et Ron et ce que Seamus m'a dit après nous être croisé. Je préfère réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer et me perds dans mes pensées.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller, mon seul confident. Je voudrais quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un de bien avec qui partager mes joies et mes tristesses, mes doutes et qui écoute mes confidences. Je me répète, je n'en sais que trop, mais je le désire tellement, tant... mais je reste seul. Je dois accomplir ma destinée seul, comme ces tragiques héros qui ne peuvent tomber amoureux, parce qu'en fin de compte son destin est de mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir sans aimer. Je ne veux pas disparaître de ce monde sans aimer et être aimer. Je veux pas... Je me retourne sur mon lit, m'assois en contemplant la nuit qui engouffre tout sur son passage. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, dévalent rapidement mon visage et tombent sur le sol.

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, je suis couvert de transpiration. Le cauchemar se répète inlassablement dans ma tête, je ne veux pas fermer les yeux à nouveau. Je renonce et me dirige vers la salle de bain, prends une douche. Il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans mes pensées ou les effacer de ma tête. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Demain, j'aurais sûrement des cernes profonds au déjeuner mais je préfère ça que de me rendormir et de rêver de Voldemort et de ses larbins.

Je sors de la chambre et descend dans la salle commune. Il n'y a personne mais ce doit être normal vu l'heure, 3 heures du matin, ils doivent tous dormir tranquillement. Je les envies, je murmure un sort et de petites flammes viennent réchauffer la pièce dans la cheminée, il n'est pas question que j'attrape un rhume. Je m'assieds sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, la lune trône dans le ciel, lumineux, grand, puissant et majestueux. La lune... grise argenté. Mon esprit me joue des tours, tout me rapporte à lui, même les choses les plus inattendues.

Même en classe de Métamorphose, tout en essayant de transformer de l'eau en feu, je ne pensais qu'à son visage et son corps près de moi. Tout ne tourne qu'autour de lui. Et je n'aime pas me sentir ainsi -aussi bien- en pensant à lui, cette obsession n'est pas compréhensible. Nous sommes ennemis, ce n'est pas normal de penser à lui, ce n'est pas normal d'en tomber amoureux...Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, il semblerait qu'il m'ait ensorcelé... Je suis épuisé, et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors.

_**Rêve**_

_J'ouvre les yeux. La pièce est sombre. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien. J'essaye de jeter un sort, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Ma baguette... je ne l'ai pas avec moi. Je suis vulnérable, à la merci de tout, sans défense. Heureusement, il semble n'y avoir aucun danger. Je marche et me cogne, sûrement un meuble. Je le palpe et remarque que c'est un fauteuil, très similaire à celui de la salle commune de ma maison. J'essaie de trouver l'endroit où s'assoir. Au moins il ne s'est toujours rien produit. Je m'assoie et remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les larmes me montent aux yeux._

_Je suis seul, tout à coup la tristesse envahit mon corps et mes larmes commencent à couler. Une main... elle touche mon visage et sèche mes larmes. Je frémis sous son contact. Sa main s'illumine quand mes larmes se transforment en petits diamants qui brillent dans cette obscurité quasi totale. Ces yeux... brillent aussi comme des diamants? Il sourit, je peux voir ses lèvres, j'ai envie d'y goûter. J'approche, je vois du désir dans ses yeux, je ferme les miens et me laisse aller. Le baiser est doux, timide, lent... Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, les redessinant comme s'il demandait la permission. J'ouvre la bouche, il approfondit le baiser. Lorsque l'air commence à nous manquer, il s'écarte un peu et me fixe._

_-Harry... -dit-il en caressant ma joue et il disparut, me laissant avec des diamants dans les mains._

_**Fin du Rêve**_

Je me réveille en transpiration... Encore. Merde! J'ai encore rêvé de lui. Je pense que se serait judicieux de revenir dans mon lit, il fait un peu froid. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, la pièce est sombre, la cheminée est éteinte et je suis encore dans le fauteuil, mes genoux pressés sur ma poitrine. Tout est identique à mon rêve, tous les éléments du décor sont là.

Allongé dans lit, je pose mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet, mais quand j'allais fermer les yeux, quelque chose à capta mon attention. Là où reposent mes lunettes, quelques diamants brillent comme si ils émettaient leur propre lumière. Des diamants... comme mes larmes.

Comme dans mon rêve...

* * *

Dans les donjons, dans une classe froide et lugubre, deux personnes se font face... Dans leurs yeux, on peut voir clairement leurs intentions, on pourrait croire qu'un moment à l'autre, des sort seront jetés. Mais en quelques secondes, les expressions sur leurs visages changent, ils se sourissent complices, se rapprochent et s'embrassent à pleine bouche.

Ils s'embrassent, les mots ne comptent plus. Ils ne disent rien, leur respiration fébrile et leurs halètements parlent pour eux. Ils s'allongent sur le sol, sur un vieux tapis et laissent exploser leurs passions. Un corps sur un autre, i peine l'espace pour que la lune déjà haute dans le ciel qui éclaire la salle de classe, délimite le corps de l'un ou le corps de l'autre, tellement ils sont proches. Ils se désirent, on peut le voir dans leurs yeux, ils vibrent de passion et d'amour...Oui, c'est difficile de poser ce mot sur leur relation, étant ce qu'ils sont, mais il y a de l'amour -beaucoup d'amour- personne ne le sait, c'est une relation secrète et ils la cachent très bien.

-Mmmmhhhmmm...Oui...continue -dit l'homme en dessous de l'autre pendant que celui d'au-dessus allait et venait en lui.

-Tu...ai...aime? -réussi à articuler l'autre, tandis que sa main entourait l'érection de son homologue et la masturba.

-Ohhhh...Ouiii...J'adore

-Mmmhhh... Dieu, tu es si parfait...

L'homme au-dessus toucha avec adresse au point sensible de son amant, il obtient des cris de plaisir tandis qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser. Il remarqua qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps avant d'exploser dans un orgasme fulgurant, alors il approfondit son œuvre et c'est avec joie qu'ils accueillirent l'orgasme.

-Je…Je viens-haleta en atteignant l'apogée en s'accrochant à son amant.

-Oh...Oui-Cria l'autre en jouissant et en déversant sa semence à l'intérieur de son aimé.

Il se retira lentement de son partenaire, en essayant de ne pas le blesser. Il se laissa alors tomber à ses côtés sur l'immense tapis ancien, sale et plein de poussière. Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance, il avait plus important à côté de lui. Il se retourna et dévisagea le garçon à ses côtés, captivé.

-Tu m'as manqué –dit-il en chuchotant, lui caressant la joue

-Et je...ça me fait mal, d'être séparé de toi.

-Je comprends...mais pour le moment...

-Je le sais déjà, seulement j'aimerais que ce soit différent -il s'approcha et l'embrassa calmement sur le front.

-En ce moment on ne peut faire plus…

-Oui... Je ne sais que trop bien, mais j'envie les autres qui peuvent librement être avec leur partenaire et j'ai...

-Bon, ça pourrait être pire, au moins nous nous voyons plusieurs nuits par semaine, non? Et je jouis plusieurs fois... –ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Oh, bien sûr j'apprécie, mais...

-Viens -il l'attira sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa- Je te promets que lorsque cette année sera terminé nous seront ensemble malgré l'opinion des gens.

-Pour de vrai?

-Oui et tu voudras vivre avec moi?

-Comment refuser? -assis sur le sol, il le regarda- Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi! Ce serait merveilleux!-cria-t-il de bonheur en l'enlaçant et s'allongeant en l'embrassent partout.

-Haha haha ! Arrête ça chatouille...-il s'arrêta- maintenant, il faudra patienter –ajouta l'autre sérieux- Bientôt tout va changer et puis...

-Ensuite, nous serons ensembles pour toujours –murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement puis avec passion.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 : Rêve réalisé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Lucius (Et d'autres)

**Résumé :** Harry fête ses 16 ans et fait un t'il réalisé?Cette dernière année,sera t'elle différente pour lui?Des Situations jusqu'a présent jamais vécues!Découvrira t'il les secrets de ses amis?

**Rating :** M

**Bêtacorrectrice : **GunWiHarPoTwi ( Merci à elle )**  
**

**PS:** c'est une traduction Espagnol-Français c'est une fic de **_Lis Snape "Amarse en secreto"_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews!_**

Chapitre 3 : rêve réalisé

Mon humeur, au fil des jours ne s'améliore pas, on dirait presque que ça va de mal en pire. Ron et Hermione, se demandent comment me parler sans que je leur réponde par des cris. Je m'en veux, mais je ne peux plus le supporter, je vais finir par devenir fou. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Rogue me fait chier tous les jours. En classe de potions, il m'a assigné son protégé comme binôme, Draco Malfoy. Je ne sais même plus quelle potion nous préparons aujourd'hui. Je reviens à la réalité et en viens à me demander si il porte la même odeur que son père, si ses mains déplacent de la même façon des ingrédient pour les mettre dans un chaudron, si ils possèdent le même port aristocratique, royal...Alors, dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque pas qu'il me lance des regards perplexe.

-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce tu as, Potter? -sa voix me ramène à la réalité.

-Euh...J'ai...

-Génial, tu es toujours aussi stupide. Bon je fini seul, mais c'est la dernière fois!

-Je... -je suis tellement surpris de la façon dont il me parle, que mes neurones ne réagissent plus.

-Bien, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Mais si tu te comportes de cette façon le professeur Snape, va se rendre compte que... -Il s'arrête soudainement de parler quand Snape fit son apparition devant notre table.

-Bien, Draco, je ne suis pas surpris, c'est la meilleure potion de toute la classe. Je suppose que Potter n'a pas eu à faire grands chose, la potion n'a pas exploser et sa consistance et sa couleur sont parfaite. Je vais vous mettre un 10, Potter, bien que vous ne le méritiez pas...Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas fait seul. 20 points pour Gryffondor! -je souris triomphalement quand il s'éloigne.

-Mais j'ai rien...-j'ai à peine le temps de parler que Draco me donne un coup de pied- Aieeee ! -Il semble furieux.

-T'es con ou quoi?

-Non...Je... -je suis confus

-Alors, tais-toi!

C'est ainsi que finit le cours, avec un 10 en potion pour la première fois -et sûrement la dernière- avec 20 points pour ma maison et un horrible mal de tête à force de me demander pourquoi Draco Malfoy, se comportait "comme ça" avec moi. Bien sûr, directement, après le cours, il a retrouvé son ancienne attitude. Il m'a insulté deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs, Ron et Hermione aussi. Son ton, a changé, ce n'était plus le même quand cours de potion, ce changement m'intrigue trop et ne me permet plus de me concentrer sur autres choses.

Et maintenant, j'ai cours d'occlumantie, avec Snape, seul. Merlin! J'ai dû vraiment faire quelque chose au ciel, pour mériter ça. Résigné, je frappe à la porte et entre. Assis derrière son bureau, il ne dit rien, attendant le moment propice pour me faire me sentir plus stupide que je ne suis.

-Au moins vous êtes ponctuel, Potter -sa voix fait écho dans ma tête, cet homme profite- Bien, nous allons commencer plus tôt, j'ai ouï dire que vous ne faite que ça en classe. Mais ici, vous n'y arriverait pas. Préparez-vous. Légimens!

-Protego! - je crie à plein poumons et réussis à repousser son sort.

-Et bien, je suis surpris. Cacheriez-vous quelque chose? -je rougis malgré moi et il sourit malicieusement- Oh, le garçon-qui-à-survécu à des secrets...Intéressant. Legimens!

-Protego!- je prononce mon sort trop tard. Il a vu mon altercation d'hier avec Sirius.

-Vous devez du respect à vos Professeurs, Potter. 20 points en moins! -je n'ai pas le temps de protesté qu'il rajoute : Oui, je vous ai retiré des points, puisque je suis convaincu que votre parrain bien-aimé -il cracha ce mot, comme si il lui avait brûlé la langue- n'a rien fait contre vous.

Au bout d'une heure d'intrusion dans mon esprit -heureusement, il n'a vu que quelques choses sans importance- et de mots tranchants, je rejoins la salle commune. Ron et Hermione y sont, ils ont l'air triste. Je leur dois vraiment des excuses, je me rapproche donc.

-Sa...Salut...-je commence en bégayant.

-Salut, Harry, comment s'est passé le cours?

-Comme toujours, Hermione, horrible. Les gars...Je... -je m'éclaircis la gorge- Je voulais vous demander pardon...

-Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Si, je le dois, Ron. Je sais que je me suis mal conduit avec vous et vous ne le méritiez pas. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.

-Bien sûr qu'on te pardonne, Harry -dit Hermione et elle me prend dans ses bras, avant que Ron ne fasse de même.

-Bon...ben...Les garçons, j'ai...je dois aller à la bibliothèque, il se fait tard! Comme le temps passe vite, non? Ahahah -elle rie nerveusement, prend ses livres et part.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend?-demande Ron.

-Je sais pas...Elle semble nerveuse, pas vrai?

-Elle a sûrement oubliée de faire un devoir...Ou la connaissant, elle veut seulement s'avancer.

Oui -je réponds sans vraiment y croire parce que cette fois je suis sûr que c'est autre chose.

La nuit tombe sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Ron et moi avons fait nos devoirs dans la salle commune et une fois terminés, nous avons joué aux échecs. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir Ron rire, c'est dernier temps il ne le faisait plus, sûrement de ma faute. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour eux de me voir aussi triste et j'en rajoute une couche en leur criant dessus. Je suis en colère, contre moi-même, et je promets que dorénavant je vais changer et ne pas culpabiliser les gens pour ma vie désastreuse.

Nous allons dîner. Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny sont déjà assoient à la table. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers eux, ils me sourient et me disent que tout le monde traverse de mauvais moments, mais qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi. Je souris, je me sens un peu mieux, ils ont réussis à me rendre encore plus heureux avec leurs encouragements. Je pense parfois que je ne les mérite pas.

-J'ai vu Sirius, hier qui revenait des donjons. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange? -dit soudainement Neville

-Sirius, dans les donjons? -demande je incrédule.

-Oui, je voulais aller dans la salle commune quand je suis tombé sur lui venant du couloir menant au donjon, il ne pouvait venir que de là et de nulle part ailleurs -explique-t-il.

-Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aller faire là-bas? -demanda Ron qui venait juste d'assimiler les informations.

-ça je sais pas... mais il paraissait nerveux quand il m'a vu.

-Nerveux? -Je tourne ma tête vers la table des enseignants à sa recherche. Il parle avec Dumbledore, ils se sourient et puis il me voit et me salue de la main. Je lui rends son geste et me retourne.

-Mais il est toujours le même -intervient Ron- Peut-être qu'il devait parler avec Snape...Sur les entraînements ou autres choses...

-Qui devait parler à Snape? -Hermione apparaît, les cheveux plus ébouriffé que d'habitude et avec de légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Oh, enfin tu es là! Harry et moi, on s'inquiétait...

-Oui, je vois, vous étiez tellement inquiet que ça vous à couper l'appétit...-La jeune fille regarde l'assiette du roux, pleine à craquer.

-Très drôle...Mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu arrivais tard.

-Et bien, je faisais...mes devoirs, oui, mes devoirs, vous le saviez et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé... -Elle commence rapidement à manger voyant que j'allais lui demander quelque chose.

-Tu as dû t'ennuyer à mourir, à faire des devoirs toute l'après-midi... -fait remarquer Ron en attrapant une cuisse de poulet et qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer.

-Non, Ron, ce n'était pas ennuyeux, les devoirs sont très important pour moi...- Protesta en insistant la brune.

-Ouais, très important...il ne faut pas les négliger...-Ajoutai-je alors et la vis commencer un peu à rougir.

Comme tous les soirs, je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je passe sans dormir, trop de nuit ou je m'ennuis. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, mais c'est inévitable. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas, mais il faut que je l'affronte.

Mais ce soir j'opte, pour une sortie dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je me lève et prends ma cape d'invisibilité, j'allais peut-être me fatiguer et dormir. J'ouvre les rideaux du mon lit, enfile mes chaussures et descends dans la salle commune de ma maison. Je me dirige vers la sortie, heureusement, elle ne remarque rien, comme tout le monde la Grosse dame dort. Comme tout le monde, sauf moi.

Les couloirs sont déserts. Je prie Merlin pour ne pas me faire attraper pour Rusard ou sa chatte. Miss Teigne à du flaire, même avec ma cape elle arrive à me voir. Je me traite d'idiot pour avoir oublié la carte des Maraudeurs, mais maintenant je ne peux pas revenir en arrière pour elle. La paix qui règne sur le château en ce moment m'apaise et je me sens bien, détendu, un peu plus heureux...

Je me suis éloigné de la tour des Gryffondors et je viens de réaliser que je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis dans un couloir sombre, mais je n'ai pas peur avec ma baguette et ma cape, personne ne peut me voir. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, c'est sûrement la chatte...putain d'animal! J'entre alors dans un classe vide et à en juger par la quantité de poussière à l'intérieur, personne n'a dû y enseigner depuis longtemps.

-Ici? -J'entends la voix de Rusard s'approcher- très bien Miss Teigne…la personne à l'intérieur ne pourra pas se cacher pour longtemps de toute façon nous sommes patient.

La porte s'ouvre et la chatte s'approche de moi mais, sans aucune raison, me contourne et repart. Peut-être que quelque chose lui a fait peur. Rusard referme la porte et sa voix ce fait plus lointaine. Je soupir de soulagement. J'ai eu chaud, je décide finalement de retourner dans ma chambre et de prendre une douche. Je commence à marcher vers la porte quand quelque chose retient mon attention. J'ai cru voir...non, c'est rien...je continu mon chemin me disant que j'ai dû rêver, juste une ombre sortie de mon imagination. Je me campe devant la porte et tends l'oreille, pour voir si Rusard reviens. Je n'entends rien.

-Heureusement que la chatte ne me voit pas –je m'exclame à haute voix.

-Oui, c'est une chance -ajoute une voix derrière moi.

Je reconnais cette voix. Il est là, derrière moi, je ne peux pas le voir, mais je sais que c'est lui. J'entends ses pas le rapprocher de moi, et maintenant je vois ses mains me chercher à tâtons. Il ne peut pas me voir, je me souviens alors que la porte est sur ma droite et lentement je me déplace vers celle-ci. Mais comme si un sort lui indiquait ma position, il modifiât aussi sa progression, je me déplace vers la gauche et il fait de même.

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper -sa voix est à peine forte qu'un murmure, je sens la peur prendre possession de moi.

Je me force à ne rien dire et essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me glisse plus vers la droite et avance. Cette fois, je le vois se déplacer vers la gauche, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Juste au moment où je me place devant la porte, il retire ma cape.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Ma…mais...

-N'oublies pas que je suis un sorcier puissant.

-Je...

-Tu as peur? -Je secoue ma tête négativement- Pourtant, tu devrais -un frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale.

Il s'avance pour ne placer que quelques millimètres entre nos corps. Mon visage est à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Il se recule alors et se penche pour mettre sa tête à la même hauteur que la mienne. Son regard me transperce, je me sens fragile et sans défense.

-Personne n'échappe à mon désir, Potter- Dit-il en m'enlaçant et en m'embrassant.

Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas...Je le repousse brusquement, il semble irriter.

-Si tu me résiste ça ne va pas être facile.

-Ne vous approcher pas, je suis...-je cherche ma baguette mais ne la trouve pas.

-C'est ça que tu cherches? -me demande-t-il, ma baguette dans sa main, il se rapproche et me vole un baiser-Je te la rend si tu te comportes bien –ajoute-t-il alors, un sourire malicieux plaquer sur ses lèvres.

-Je...

-Ne dit rien, profite juste. Je sais que tu vas aimer...-le ton de sa voix est sensuelle, elle fait réagir des choses en moi.

Et il m'embrasse, encore. Je ne bouge pas, mon corps reste immobile, je me sens mal à l'aise...Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bondir de ma poitrine. Et celui qui m'embrasse n'est pas n'importe qui. Il me sert contre lui et maintenant je n'ai plus aucune échappatoire. Je suis entre son corps et le mur et je suis pris d'une grande contradiction. Mon corps veux répond à ses baisers et veux se laisser aller, mais mon cerveau ne lui en permet pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je devrais être dans mon lit, dormir et ne pas le suivre je ne sais où, le laisser m'embrasser avec passion, avec un abandon presque sauvage.

Mon corps prend alors le contrôle et se laisse aller. J'ouvre la bouche et il approfondit le baiser. Maintenant il n'est plus seul, je l'embrasse aussi avec désir. Deux langues se caressant, il frémit quand il remarque mon abandon et je m'accroche et me colle plus à lui. Je me donne complètement à mon ennemi, c'est mal.

Il commence à me déshabiller, ses mains sont rapides en quelques secondes, il retire mon pyjama me laissant en boxer. Il fait la même chose pour sa robe de sorcier, autour de nous repose une marée de vêtement sur le plancher. Ses mains parcourent mon corps et malgré que je sois cloué aux pierres froides de la salle de classe, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Ses mains me procurent autant de plaisir que ses baisers, j'en oublie même mon nom. Cet homme est tout bonnement parfait.

Il délaisse un instant mes lèvres pour me regarder. La lueur dans ses yeux, ressemble à deux étoiles, mes deux étoiles, je ne vois que ça, les plus beaux yeux du monde. Il me torture en mordants le lobe de mon oreille et mon cou, quand il descend vers mes mamelons, il les lèche, les mord, c'est bon, j'aime ce qu'il me fait subir. Il remonte jusqu'à mon cou, y dépose ses baisers, y laisse ses morsures, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentis. Ce sentiment parcoure mon corps, il arrive presque à me faire toucher le ciel sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je pense que je vais devenir fou de passion, s'il continue comme ça.

Il me regarde à nouveau et il ressemble à quelqu'un perdu dans le désert pendant de longues années et qui trouve soudainement un oasis qui serait mes lèvres, il ravit encore ma bouche et me regarde encore. Il semblerait qu'il aime se perdre dans mes yeux, ou sourit quand il voit dans mes yeux que je le désire et me regarde de la même façon. Je vois aussi son obsession, me tenir dans ses bras. Son visage change soudainement...il est devenu plus froid, plus distant, mais je l'embrasse et il se calme.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, j'ai déjà trop attendu-me dit-il en attrapant mon érection entre ses lèvres.

-Ahhhhhh...

-Aujourd'hui tu es mien –ajoute-t-il, la voix presque effrayante.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, ça m'est égal. Sa langue et sa bouche autours de mon pénis s'adaptent parfaitement à mes mouvements de hanche saccadés. Il embrasse et mord doucement chaque millimètre de mon membre et j'ai le souffle coupé. Je vais devenir fou et il continue encore en me suçant et massant mes testicules.

-Mm mm...Ahh...-je n'arrive qu'à articuler ça.

Il s'accroche à mes hanches et va plus loin, j'arque le dos. On dirait qu'il veut me dévorer.

-Oh...Lucius! -je pleure en atteignant l'orgasme et en touchant les étoiles.

Il se relève et lèche ses doigts, aucune goutte de semence ne lui échappe. Cette scène est la plus érotique je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, je saute sur lui et nous finissons par rouler sur le sol, il retombe au-dessus de moi.

Il me regarde, il semble vraiment aimé le faire, je vois de la satisfaction sur son visage, je lui souris. Il s'approche de mon oreille, un autre de ses passe-temps préférés, il me mord le cou encore une fois. A ce rythme, je vais finir par avoir des marques. Je souris à l'idée et me souviens que ce soir ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, petit.

Je m'aperçois qu'un doigt rentre en moi. Je me tends instantanément, je suis nerveux.

-Calme- il m'embrasse- je vais prendre bien soin de toi.

Je me détends un peu et il m'embrasse toujours, il dépose de minuscules baisers sur mon corps alors que son doigt m'explore. Après un certain temps il rentre un deuxième, je me tends à nouveau, mais pour que j'oublie ma douleur, il me couvre de baisers et torture mes mamelons. Il rajoute ensuite un troisième doigt, je proteste, j'ai mal...j'en peu plus, avec son autre main il prend mon érection et j'en oublier presque mon nom. Il enlève alors ses doigts et je grogne, je me sens vide, ses doigts me manquent.

-Je te désire, Potter...Je te désire depuis longtemps...- il redevient le Lucius d'avant, sa voix est macabre. Je me tends un peu et il change à nouveau de visage.

-Moi aussi...-je lui réponds.

Il ne dit plus rien, se positionne devant mon entrée et me pénètre d'un seul coup. Je laisse échapper un cri, peu habitué à une intrusion. Il reprend mon membre dans sa main et le masse, il commence alors à faire des vas et viens en moi. Son visage...Il semble fou parfois, mais repasse tout de suite après à un visage serein et tendre. Cet homme est un mystère. Il m'attire et je meurs de peur. Tout est contradictoire.

Je n'en peux plus, je veux lui dire, mais...

-Ahhh...mm mm...-Il touche ma prostate- Dieu !...Oui!-je cris

-Je...sa...vais...que...tu...ai...merai-il abandonne un instant ma bouche

-Mhmmmm...

Je deviens fou, il n'y a aucune autre explication plausible. Je suis là, allongé sur le sol, tandis que Lucius Malfoy me pénètre sauvagement avec mon consentement. Oui, je me donne entièrement à lui, et je ne regrette pas. Il frappe encore une fois ma prostate et je perds le contrôle.

-Mm mm… Ouiii -je viens et je sens qu'il jouit en moi.

-Ohhh...Oui...

Il me tombe dessus et m'embrasse instinctivement. J'ai donné ma virginité à un homme que je hais et j'ai aimé ça. J'espérais que ça ne se finisse jamais, mais c'est trop tard. Il se retire lentement de moi et s'allonge sur le sol, à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien et ne me regarde même pas. Sa respiration saccadée et trépidante se calmer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...je fuis ou je reste là? Il me hait ou il ressent quelque chose pour moi? Mon esprit commence un débat. Je tourne la tête et il me regarde. Son visage a changé, il n'est plus comme avant, il sourit, c'est vraiment le plus belle homme du monde.

Sa longue chevelure blonde est emmêlée pleine de transpiration, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux de toute ma vie. Je promène mes doigts sur son corps, la lune m'aide, elle éclaire la salle de classe faiblement et je me réjouis de voir une telle beauté. Il possède un corps parfait musclé, des bras puissants, un ventre plat avec des abdominaux biens dessinés, des jambes robustes, un torse large et des hanches étroites. Si ce n'est pas un adonis, il n'y a aucun sur ce monde.

Il sourit après m'avoir vu ravi en le regardant. Il caresse ma joue et m'embrasse à nouveau. Maintenant, avec tendresse, sans hâte, sans le désespoir de la première fois. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il m'attrape ma main avec force.

-On ce reverra –dit-il en ramassant ses vêtements et en disparaissant.

-J'espère...

De retour dans ma chambre, j'ai le corps courbaturé et remplis d'ecchymoses, mais je m'en fous, je suis heureux. Il est quatre heures du matin, je ne pourrais dormir que quelques heures, mais je me sens bien, je me sens complet. Je trouve le sommeil et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne fais pas de cauchemars.

À suivre...


End file.
